Close
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: How our boys spend a day off together from morning to night. A/N and Disclaimer- This little drabble is slightly inspired by one of my favourite songs, I have in no way any rights to the song, lyrics or characters involved in this work. They all belong to their rightful owners and not me, I am just an appreciative fan. Rating; Fluff but rated T to be safe.


A/N and **Disclaimer**- This little drabble is slightly inspired by one of my favourite songs, I have in no way any rights to the song, lyrics or characters involved in this work. They all belong to their rightful owners and not me, I am just an appreciative fan.

Rating; Fluff but rated **T **to be safe.

The early morning sun warm and welcoming peeked its way through the closed blinds in the smallest gap it could find. The golden rays spread out evenly, flowing through the soft fluffy neutral shades of the carpet like a tidal wave and up on to the bed. The moment it hit bare, bronzed skin, he stirred and inhaled a deep breath through his nose, grumbling low in his chest. As the warmth of the sun spread up the top half of his naked, smooth torso and up onto his face, he turned his head slightly on the pillow and snuffled when soft hair tickled his nose. His own dark curls fanned out on the pillow beneath him as his mind already started to process the words he was thinking in that moment, _he could write letters, songs, books about this moment, every morning_. As his body started to wake up lazily and slowly he turned over, his arm reaching, hand flexing and grabbing slowly, body bending instinctively to fit nicely alongside the other body still sleeping blissfully, carefree.He allowed his eye lids to flutter at the stroking sensation of the full head of hair that he buried his nose into, breathing in deeply, he didn't open his eyes properly, he didn't want to be fully conscious, _not yet_. He loved this feeling, being stuck in the place between deep peaceful slumber and slow easy wakefulness. _His favourite part was next_. He smiled slightly to himself when the sun reached its destination and warmed his entire face as it started to creep up the wall behind the head rest behind him and up to the clock on the wall that was ticking away lazily, reminding them it was still early as sin but they had the whole day together, _they had forever_. As he settled fully on his side, he tucked his knee in between the pair of legs that lay lean and firm beside his, he wrapped his arm fully around the naked back of the sleeping body and pressed his left hand firmly, fingers spread against the left side of the other person's smooth hairless chest. His fingers slowly wriggled and stroked, feeling the blood pump beneath and the steady boom boom of a heart beat. It was home, It was him, _His heart beat, his love, his life. _The smooth cool surface of the platinum ring on his finger rubbed gently against pale, creamy skin. He smiled more at the thought of it and pushed his face deeper into the softness, he moved his head slightly side to side, rubbing his nose though the soft locks, nuzzling, smelling deeply, inhaling, encouraging himself to wake more, and his love beside him. He tilted his head lower and pressed his lips firm yet soft to bare skin, the nape of the man's neck was one of his favourite places, it smelled like clean soap and sweat combined, it was normal, it was comfort, _it was him, it was them._

"Good morning Blaine" his lips broke into a wide lazy toothy smile at the sound of the scratchy, morning-broken whispered voice he recognised and loved so much, _he always needed to hear that voice_. His arms automatically wrapped tighter around the body in front of him and he started to move his lips. _I need to be close, always close._

"Good Morning Kurt"

They walked through the golden fields, the air thick and warm and hazy around them, hands grasping softly but firm together. He rubbed his little finger gently over the familiar metal band that hugged the shorter man's ring finger on his left hand, sure and proud. His thumb on his left hand copied the action on his own matching ring, his thumbnail scratching lightly at the indentation of the tiny engraved cursive writing on the unseen part of the metal. They moved slowly, unhurriedly through the dirt trail to their destination, they knew where they were going, _they always knew where to go, where to be. _The easy morning rays burned brighter and hotter as it moved up in the sky, over and up the horizon. He smiled as he felt it on his bare arms and legs though he knew he'd be in the comfort of the shade soon before the ivory of his skin started to blotch. He turned to watch the glimmer of the sun shine through darks curls that belonged to the man next to him, the light bounced off the full head of hair abandoned of gel, it was too hot for that, they looked almost autumn coloured, hues or reds and browns in the bright of the sun and pale blue sky. His eyes skimmed down to the bare bronzed shoulders and broad chest that was hugged tightly and complimentary so by a light grey tank top. Hazel eyes met a sea of green and blue in that instant, the glare of the sun showed flecks of green in the light honeyed eyes and the other pair almost glass like. Wide toothy smiles were exchanged but no words, _sometimes there wasn't need for words. _They arrived at their destination moments later. He headed straight for the wide oak tree trunk and pulled out the large blanket that was tucked under his arm, he spread it out evenly as it lay softly over the green blades, starting at the base of the trunk and ending just outside the line where sun met shade. He sank down on top of the bright, chequered fabric, comfortably up against the oak, underneath the shade of the dozens of thick branches, and lush of leaves fanning out into the open air. He spread his legs, knees bent, relaxing as the short, soft blades of the spring grass below cooled his warm skin. He kicked off his sandals and held his feet suspended in the air until they were met with the warm skin of a bare stomach and just a light spattering of hair. The torso stretched out horizontally in front of him, caught just in the remaining rays of the sun before the shade of the tree takes over, his dark curly head lay protectively cushioned by the balled up, discarded tank top underneath. Hours passed, hours of laughing, talking, feeling, singing along to music playing softly from the speakers of a cell phone, songs with strings and soft voices lulling them into pure afternoon bliss. His toes curled and rubbed against abs and soft skin as he thought about the memories of this place, _if only the trees could talk, what stories lay beyond the leaves._ As the air starts to cool and the shade starts to spread beyond the shadows of the twigs and leaves, they walk back the way they came, hands grasping at waists and fingers tickling exposed skin as the sky changes from blues to reds to purples and darkens.

Later, when the sky is black save for a few dots and twinkling high above, when the sun has sunk low where it can't be seen until hours later, when noises outside are quieting and the city sleeps and the warmth of the day starts to cool around their bodies, they wrap themselves up in the sheets, in and around themselves. They lay entwined chest to back, breathing heavy and calm and in time, arms holding close, _always close. _He hears the last words of the day, the only words he needs to hear. He feels them rumble against his back, his skin, they tingle down his spine and pump through his veins. _Close, always close._

"Good Night Blaine, I Love you"

He smiles as sleep starts to take him, but not before he mumbles sleepily,

"My world is you Kurt"


End file.
